Come What May- Klaine Youtuber AU
by inenochian1
Summary: Season One re-write, With Kurt and Blaine being a some-what famous youtubers, who fall in love via each other's videos and tweets before actually meeting each other. Features, Ice-Queen-Diva!Kurt and Dapper-As-Hell!Blaine and everybody realizing what a power couple they are.
1. Chapter 1 (Edited)

Chapter 1

Will looked over at all five students seated in front of him that now consisted of the Glee club. There was Artie, a boy with glasses on a wheel chair, Tina, an Asian Goth girl, Mercedes, A chubby black girl, Rachel, Loud and self-centered, but really, the only real talent in the group, and of course, Finn Hudson, the school quarterback with a surprisingly nice voice, who Will had to practically blackmail to agree to join the club.

Will sighed, they really were a bunch of misfits.

"Alright, everyone. As much as I loved that rendition of Don't stop Believin', We are still going to need more members in the club if we want to compete in Show Choir." Everybody looked around for a minute before Mercedes raised her hand,

"Exactly how many people are we talking about here?"

Will grimaced. Knowing he was pretty much asking for a miracle, "Every Show Choir requires at least 12 people to be able to compete in sectionals, so we are at least going to need 7 more people." Artie screwed up his face in silent resignation, whilst Rachel's melancholy sigh echoed throughout the choir room,

"Well," Tina started hesitantly, "I can ask Kurt Hummel. He sings really well."

"You mean that guy who dresses like a girl?" Finn asked with a scrunched nose, Tina rolled her eyes at him, though Mercedes protested, her cheeks heating slightly,

"I happen to think he dresses really well." She protested, before turning to Tina in slight irritation, "How do you even know him, he's a bit of an… well, an Ice Queen, isn't he?"

"True." Tina conceded, "But, He and I have been helping out with Drama Club's costume designing and stage set ups since Freshmen year, and I don't really know him all that well, but we do talk to each other sometimes."

"Well then, How do you even know if he is any good?" Rachel said petulantly, seeing as she was no longer the subject of the glee club's conversation. Tina looked at her like she was crazy, and then looked at all the other members for support, but everyone else looked just as confused,

"Do you guys live under a rock or something? He has a YouTube account. With like, a ton of subscribers, and true, a majority of them aren't really from Ohio, but are you really telling me none of you have heard of him?"

All of them shook their heads at the same time and Tina huffed, Seriously, In Ohio, it was sometimes like they were living in 1950's instead of 2012. She pulled out her laptop from her school bag and turned it on, silently, Will joined the group of students that had huddled over to where Tina was sitting. Tina quickly logged on to her YouTube account and pulled up one of her favourite videos of Kurt singing ever, it was only from a few months ago, and he was presumably sitting in his bedroom, a loose black graphic tee with a waist over ripped skin tight white washed jeans, he looked as put together as always, with not a hair misplaced. She heard Mercedes beside her take in a sharp breath as Kurt started strumming an acoustic guitar, and Tina smiled smugly, she had been the one to teach him the cords back when she first learned he could sing like an angel and he learned that she could play five different instruments in her sleep.

"So, usually people post themselves singing the top 40s on this site." Kurt spoke in a soft voice, fingers still strumming a light melody, "But, I've always been a bit more into show tunes than pop, not to say that I hate it. Lady Gaga, and Beyonce and Madonna give the world a reason to keep going on, but my heart will always be with Broadway." Kurt smiled into the camera a little bit, a light little smirk playing on his lips, making him look almost regal. Mercedes didn't think she had ever seen him smile at school, the sight made her heart pump faster,

"So, instead of my usual pop songs, I'm going to change things up a bit and sing one of my favourite Broadway songs. It's called Le Jazz Hot! , and it's from the musical Victor/Victoria."

"Wait, isn't that a girl's song?" Rachel asked, confused.

Tina smirked, feeling smug and slightly proud even though there really wasn't any reason for her to be any of those things. "Exactly." She said, just as Kurt pressed play on the music on his laptop, his guitar synchronizing perfectly,

"About 20 years ago, in New Orleans…"

The members of the New Directions watched, slightly wide-eyed as Kurt continued to sing smoothly, his voice rising and falling and hitting every note with a rare surety only ever seen in people with both talent and experience. Will had his jaw slightly hanging, There was a counter tenor in Lima, in their school. A sophomore who was quite widely known if the number of views and subscribers were anything to go on, yet no body in the room had even heard of him.

The room was silent as the video ended, and silently, knowing everybody was thinking about it, Tina scrolled down to the comments section:

Lucy.09lk

OMG! He's so cute I wanna squish him! :DD

hearthummelBB

He voice is so beautiful, I've been replaying the same video for an hour now!

Rickyrocksxx

Such a fag god hes like a girl

Jackiekkrum

Seriously, just fuck off man, we don't need ignorant hate on here.

Johnnygugham

People are just jealous. That guy is probably getting laid 10x you.

Destielisrel

I love him. I think I'm actually in love with him. HELPPP

Rachel blinked. Oh.

"Oh." Will vocalised her thoughts, he turned to Tina with an almost manic gleam in his eyes, "Could you talk to him into joining, Tina?" Tina smiled, pleased and was about to reply when Rachel cut her off,

"Do we really want someone who wouldn't even bother showing up for auditions? I mean, he clearly thinks that he is better than us. I don't think that we need that kind of negative energy in our club."

Right. Artie thought silently, Because of course you don't think the same thing about the rest of us.

"Rachel, we need as many members as we can right now. And Kurt is clearly very good." Will, said, and turned to Tina, "Please convince him to at least attend a meeting. With this video, he wouldn't even need to audition."

"Of course, I'll talk to him." Tina agreed, and right on cue (because god forbid if there ever was even a tiny bit of awkward silence) the bell rang, dismissing all the students.

Tina was just walking out of the class when Mercedes caught up to her,

"Hey Tina, mind if I come with you to talk to Kurt?" Tina gave her a weird glance but shrugged, "Sure, I don't mind. Kurt might look all hard and unapproachable, but he's actually really nice."

Mercedes smiled, she had always known Kurt would be a sweetheart under that cold exterior. It had been a bit of a fantasy of hers. One day accidentally bumping into the school's Ice Bitch, and she would fall on the floor, papers going everywhere, and when she would look up, Kurt's expression would be as blank as always, except for his eyes, which would be full of admiration and slight awe directed towards Mercedes. She was excited to meet him for the first time, was excited to be his friend and slowly, gradually becoming something more.

"Come on, he's probably at the auditorium, he likes to play the grand piano they have there after school."

Mercedes followed Tina to the auditorium, excitement bubbling, and when they entered the auditorium, she could hear the slight notes from the piano, and she saw the boy playing it, and her breath caught in her throat.

Kurt Hummel was beautiful. Different, maybe even strange in his beauty, but he was the kind of exotic you could never find in the middle of Ohio. He was pale, but not in an unhealthy way, and his bone structure could rival diamonds. His long neck was on full display when he bent his head slightly as he played the keys of the piano, long fingers stroking more than pressing, creating such a gentle melody, it made Mercedes want to swoon.

Kurt also dressed really nicely. His clothes looked like something one would wear to a fancy restaurant in London rather than a public school in Lima, and he strutted in them with more confidence in his steps than the principal. He was mesmerizing to watch, and sure he got bullied, maybe worse than anybody else in school, but then again, everybody who was even remotely different got slushied once or twice a week. Kurt took it all in stride though, never once letting his face fall, or losing a step in his walk, no matter how many times jocks slushied him, or shoved him into the lockers. Mercedes really admired that, especially since her very first slushie had nearly made her cry.

Kurt stopped when he noticed there where people other than him on the stage, and turned around, giving Tina a brief smile,

"Ms.Tina Cohen-Chang! It's been a while, how I can help you?" Tina grinned back at him,

"Kurt, Let me introduce you to Mercedes Jones. We wanted to talk to you."

Their eyes met, and Mercedes nearly lost the function of her knees. He nodded at her in acknowledgement and she waved back, feeling slightly intimidated.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked and motioned them to sit on the stools that were near the orchestra,

"The glee club." Tina announced.

"There is a glee club?"

"Well, as of now there is. But, we're severely lacking members, and we were hoping you could join." Tina said.

"You have a really beautiful voice." Mercedes gushed, and reddened slightly when the word came out slightly breathless. Kurt smiled a bit wider at her then, still nowhere near how he was smiling when he sang Le Jazz Hot! , but it still gave her butterflies.

"Who else is in this glee club?"

"Well, Mr.Schue, the Spanish teacher put up the audition list yesterday, and till now we have Artie Abrams," Kurt nodded, everybody knew the kid in the wheel chair that acted like a black rapper, "Mercedes and me of course, Finn Hudson," Kurt raised an eyebrow at that, he had no idea that Finn could sing, or dance, "And Rachel Berry."

"Rachel Berry?" Kurt scoffed, and Tina gave him a pleading expression,

"Of come on, Kurt! Rachel may not be a very good person, but she is talented. And I really want to be a part of something before I graduate. Please?!"

Kurt looked at them both with a blank expression for a moment or two more before he sighed, Tina cheered and Mercedes' heart soared,

"Fine. Where do I sign up?"


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine Anderson had found Kurt Hummel's channel completely randomly. He had just uploaded his cover of _Teenage Dream_ , with Wes and Nick singing acapella in the background when the boy's channel surfaced on his home page under 'Recommended'. And well, the boy on the thumbnail was too pretty to ignore, he was apparently singing Beatles. Blaine looked over at the clock hanging on the wall of his dorm room. He still had about 10 minute before he had to leave for his first class, and David had already left for his morning chess club meeting, so Blaine clicked on the video without further ado.

 _Oh._

He was even prettier on a full screen, looking down at where he was strumming the acoustic guitar, wearing a deep red shirt with a gunmetal grey vest on top of it. Blaine let out a breath as the boy started singing,

 _"_ _Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
Take your broken wings and learn to fly…  
All your life~_

 _You've been only waiting for this moment to arrive…"_

Blaine stared, wide eyed, as the boy lifted his eyes on to the camera, and for a moment, it almost felt like he was looking at Blaine through the screen.

 _There you are._

The video quality was slightly grainy, but Blaine could tell that the boy had incredible eyes. They seem to change colour with just his movements. They started of deep blue, and then Kurt shifted slightly, catching a bit more light and suddenly there was a bit of green in them, and then grey and then back to blue, with every tiny shift and change in lighting. It was mesmerizing to watch.

 _"_ _Blackbird, fly~ fly~  
In to the light of the dark black night!  
You were only waiting for this moment.  
To be free."_

 _I've been looking all over for you._

Blaine continued to listen to him sing, and when the video ended, he sat still till the auto-play started the next video, a cover of ' _Don't cry for me Argentina.'_ by _Evita._ Kurt's cover. That boy was an authentic counter-tenor. Lord have mercy, Blaine almost felt like an angel had descended.

The song had ended but there was still a minute left on the video, so Blaine leaned forward slightly to watch him talk,

 _"_ _So, that was my first show tune on this channel," Kurt said with a smile, nervously playing with his guitar strings, "Comment below to tell me how you guys like it. And also, because so many of you guys really wanted me to, I did get myself a twitter account. The link is below in the description, so follow me there too. That's it for today. I really do appreciate all the songs suggestions you guy send out, and I love you people so much. Bye!"_

Almost on instinct, Blaine clicks on the link to Kurt's twitter profile and follows him. He doesn't get to think about the consequences of his actions before he notices the time again, and curses when he realises that he'll be late for his first class. On a happier note though, he just found new candy to ogle. An eye candy that sings like a dream and looks around the same age as Blaine himself. And that is very rare.

Kurt's phone hadn't really stopped vibrating since first period, but he hadn't really had the time to look at his social media until the lunch break. He mostly spent it in the back stage of the auditorium. There was this cozy little spot he had found a few months into his freshmen year, a forgotten drape with a printed galaxy on it was left behind this huge cardboard oak tree. The space itself was only big enough for one person, two if one were to squish together, and nobody knew about it. It had been Kurt's safe place from when he hadn't yet learned to detach himself emotionally from all the bullying. Now, it was the only ever place he could let go of the cold façade and actually smile or cry whenever he felt too exhausted with life in general.

His phone had exploded with notifications, most of them from his twitter page, and when he did open it, he realised that his number of followers had increased from 20.3k to 25.1k. Kurt's breath hitched, what in the world could've happened in the span on 4 hours? He had only checked his twitter in the morning, and everything had seemed normal then. Apprehensively, he scrolled down to a few hours ago, and his confusion increased when he read some of the retweeted quotes,

 **Blainer234**

 **OH MY GOD! BLAINE ANDERSON JUST FOLLOWED KURT HUMMEL THEY'RE MY FAV YOUTUBERS!**

 **jessiejayyy**

 **Who is Kurt Hummel and what is the big deal anyway?**

 **hishasitseyesonu**

 **DUDE, The guy is actually really good! I loved that cellophane cover! I don't think I've ever heard anybody cover it on youtube.**

 **blaniaccc5454**

 **Are we going to ignore how pretty he is tho? I'm definitely subscribe-ing.**

Kurt blinked, and quickly searched for Blaine Anderson on his twitter search bar. There was only one who was also following him. Apparently, this guy was also a youtuber. Good enough to have loyal fans too. Kurt clicked on the link to his youtube channel that he had on his description, and gasped at the 51,000 subscribers. Kurt himself had only about 49,000 himself, and seeing someone with more subscribers than him follow him intrigued Kurt. He clicked on the latest video and waited for it to load,

 _"_ _Hey guys! It's Blaine here. And I'm with Wes and Nick today. We'll be doing an acapella version of Teenage Dream."_

Kurt stared. That boy was beautiful. Tan skin and golden eyes, hair curly and falling on his face in adorable ringlets. He wore a deep red sweat shirt with a D in an almost regal font, and the boys sitting on either side of him were dressed in the same top. Blaine had a performer's smile. All white teeth and proportioned lips, and for a moment, Kurt was jealous. His smile had always been something he was insecure of. But the boy on the screen was so charming; Kurt couldn't stay envious for long,

 _"_ _Before you met me, I was alright but,  
Things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life,  
Now every February, I'll be your Valentine.  
Valentine."_

 _Oh._

Blaine was just warm. Everything about him was. His voice, his smile, the way his eyes sparkled. He looked like he wanted to just get up and jump on his bed every few seconds. Blaine looked like he was having the time of his life in front of that camera, and while Kurt had always been nervous with the prospect of a video of him forever being on the internet, no matter how good he sounded in it, Blaine looked like he was in his element. He was ridiculously breath-taking.

 _"_ _You make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back.  
Don't ever look back!"_

 _Look at you._

Kurt's heart was legitimately racing in his chest. This kind of reaction to a song, to a voice or a person? It had never happened to him before, and Kurt doesn't know what to think. All he can do is place a hand on his chest and pray to whoever will listen, that a pulse this erratic isn't bad for his health.

 _"_ _I'm a get your heart racing in these skin tight jeans,  
be your teenage dream tonight.  
Let you put your hands on me in these skin tight jeans,  
be your teenage dream tonight."_

 _You are wonderful._

And the video still isn't over. When the last note dies, Blaine turns to either of his friends for a high five, and then looks back at the camera,

 _"_ _That was the cover of Teenage Dream, one of my favourite songs ever. Katy Perry is a Goddess. Anyway, Give this video a thumbs up if you liked it. Subscribe and click on the bell icon for notifications. And um, All my social medias are in the description. And… that's it. Bye!"_

Kurt isn't really thinking too much when he clicks on the 'Add a public comment' section. It's just, a song that garnered such a strong reaction from him? It deserves some kind of a response. That's all. It doesn't really explain why he commented what he did comment, but Kurt's not thinking too much about that either. Because on the internet, he can do or be whatever he wants to do or be.

 **Kurt Hummel**

 **I might just be a tiny,** ** _tiny_** **bit in love.**

And just to drive the point home, he also goes and follows Blaine back on twitter just as the school bell rings indicating the end of the lunch break.

Kurt pockets his phone, making sure it's on silent because he knows what a response to something like that is going to be. He promises himself that he won't check his phone again until after he gets home, and sighs when he realises that that will be later than usual seeing as he will have to go and attend the glee club after school.

He doesn't really understand why he agreed on attending, but he knows that if the club can get enough members to compete, the show choir competitions will look good in his school transcripts if he wants to get into a good school in New York with an even better Musical theatre program. Not to mention, Tina had become quite a good friend of his after a few months of bonding over Drama Club costumes, and he figures he owes her a little something for putting up with his bitchy ass.


End file.
